


companion

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [12]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blake Langermann - Freeform, Childhood buddies, F/M, Gen, Lynn Langermann - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Shit, reader - Freeform, side - Freeform, three of them are close friends, uh both reader and Blake are off to find Lynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: Both you and Blake are off to find Lynn, who was taken away by Sullivan Knoth.





	companion

* * *

Stuck in a village where the heretics settled in was not good. Moving on with her closest friend to find his wife when their chopper crashed, a sudden realization that Lynn went missing-in-action. The two had their files and camcorders with them, in case if they see something very interesting on the way.

"Do we have to find her? This place is creeping the fuck out of me," she groaned, acting like an impatient child.

He shushed her up, still hiding from the people who was roaming around, "We have to. She's my wife, and we shouldn't have to make some noise around here."

"Alright, Langermann. Lead the way."

Blake gestured (First name) to stick around with him, so they could move forward, still avoiding from the lights. They crouched and hid behind the bushes, as she shivered in fear. He saw this, as he took her hand gently. Blake flashed a reassuring smile, thus telling her that they would be okay.

(First name) bit her lip, seeing him just held her hand like that. She have to admit that she admired his untaming act, and his loyalty. Blake was willing to find his missing wife, but they have to go through difficult goals and obstacles to reach that objective.

She sighed, she didn't even liked Lynn, for some reason. Ever since she came onto his life, Blake barely talked to (First name). She's at least happy that Lynn went missing, but Blake doesn't deserved to get miserable. (First name) huffed, wishing she could even get his attention, and support her.

"(First name)? Are you all right? You've been out of thoughts lately."

(First name) shooked her head, his smoky grayish black pupils met her (eye color) ones. Her cheeks were rosy, she couldn't look away. She still noticed their hands intertwined with each other.

"O-Oh, sorry. I should let go off of it," before Blake could even pull off, she held him back from doing it.

She cracked a smile, "It's good."

His mouth formed an 'o', before holding it back.

They continued to be on their way, until they both stumbled upon a man named Ethan. He was finding his daughter, hoping that she could still be alive.

"What was her name?" asked Blake between breaths, clutching his head.

Ethan sigh, "Anna Lee. She had a short haircut that was blonde, and she's pregnant."

Both Blake and (First name) had their eyes widen, hearing that name from a hopeful man made them feel guilty to say that his daughter was dead. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. He knew what she was going to say anyways.

"She's . . . alive," Blake's face was motioned that he was uneasy. She eyed him, a tad dissapointed that Blake just lied to a man who was looking for his, already dead, daughter.

The man's eyes glistened, he was very hopeful that his daughter was alive, somehow.

"She is?"

(First name) sigh, completely agreeing with hesitation. Ethan let them both in, Blake asking what was happening around this village. He had told them enough information about the heretics and some other creepy things happening. Blake also told him how a loud horn and a very bright light kept on appearing randomly at them.

Ethan decide it's time for them to rest. He acquainted them to go under the bunker, because he told them that Marta was already out.

Both of them paced inside the bunker, spotting a small blanket and bedsheets laying down on the floorboards. (First name) fixed everything up, laying down to rest. She heard him shifting position, and felt arms around her firm waist. She restrained herself to look back, but then she felt warm breath tickling her neck.

"(First name)," Blake murmur softly, enough to make her cheeks warm up.

She didn't bother to budge, biting her lip nervously as she was expecting for his next words.

"Do you like me?" he spoke, bringing her close to him.

(First name)'s rigid shoulders twitched, not even daring to move an inch. She doesn't know what to even say.

"O-Of course I do! If I didn't, I would've just left you behind here." she sigh.

"N-No—I-I mean, the other way." she could've swore she saw him bite his bottom lip at the corner of her eye.

Blake was getting a little impatient, before he forced her to face him. His dull olive green eyes gazed her (eye color) pair. (First name) bit her lip, unsure of what to say, again.

He sigh, as he cupped her cheeks, pecking her soft lips. She was taken aback, still pondering on what will his wife think of him. She thought about it wrong, but she felt it just right.

(First name) latched her eyes, going on with the flow. She clasped her arms around his neck, tugging his brown-ish black locks. He looped his arms across her waistline, pressing his lips upon hers deeply.

She detached from the kiss, breathing with short pauses. Blake bail a hand across her (hair length) (hair color) strands, gazing at her with a concerned look.

 

> "Is something wrong?"

(First name) huffed, diverting his stare regarding hers. Blake rended her chin upwards to forcefully face her to his. She was a blushing mess.

"I—what w-would Lynn think about this? I'm literally worried."

He emplaced a finger between her lips, and kissed her forehead, "There's nothing to worry about. To be honest, I fell in love with you at first, but I couldn't just break your best friend's heart. I know you would get dissapointed at me."

Her (eye color) eyes were completely substantial, conflicted of what Blake truly feels. Lynn was her best friend, but when he entered their lives, things got a bit unseemly.

Even for this, (First name) wouldn't hate Lynn. She was her partner-in-crime, and she treated Lynn as her sister. They would always stick with each others' side, no matter what happens.

"If my mind is telling me to hate someone and choose someone else just for that, I wouldn't. Lynn has been there for me, before you did," she breath in, snuggling into his warm chest, "I regret for saying that I hated her, even if I really don't. I'm sorry, Blake."

Blake comforted (First name), cupping her cheeks and wiping her small tears off.

"It was never yours or anyone's fault." he smiled, gently pecking her nose and pulling her towards him, "Get some rest, so we would find Lynn with a full health."

(First name) giggled, kissing his chin before drifting into a deep sleep, with Blake cuddling in her arms.

* * *

 


End file.
